


So Horny [Fic]

by silkstocking (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), World of Warcraft
Genre: Bottom Loki, Brother Feels, Deliberate Badfic, Game of Goats, Horns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you only read one work by me, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Malfurion and Thor would probably get along pretty well, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other, Poor Loki, Seriously Why Do These Guys Like Horns So Much, Warning: Loki, additional goat, goat BDSM, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Illidan both have asshole brothers who everyone loves instead of them and they're both kinda all powerful god things. They also have really big horns. Like goats.</p><p>I was inspired by this WONDERFUL ART to write this fic. I hope you like it!!!!!! PLEASE R + R</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Horny [Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Horny [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312654) by Anonymous. 



The pulsing club music was just what Loki needed to drive the memory of Thor from his body. He ground his hips sinuously against the anonymous guy behind him, writhing and moaning wantonly. He wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck, revelling in the feeling of his rock hard cock against his ass. He let his head fall back against the guy’s shoulder, turned it so he could mouth at his neck, sinking his teeth in until he tasted blood. Looking up, he met the eyes of another guy sitting at the bar. A jolt of electricity sparked through him, as if he’d been struck by Chain Lightning. (Fucking shammies.) The guy was tall, dark and handsome, with striking green eyes and glowing tattoos that were clearly magical in the way they swirled over his naked, extremely buff, chest. But the thing that made Loki realise this was the one was the fact that he had huge horns coming out of his head. Loki swallowed audibly and dropped the guy he was holding, stepping over his bloodied corpse on the way to the bar. He sashayed over to the winged guy and got all up in his space.

“Hi,” he said, throatily, smouldering at the guy. “I’m Loki.”

“I am Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer, Lord of Outland, Ruler of the Naga, The Demon Hunter, The Lord of Shadows,” the guy rumbled, in a voice that did _things_ to Loki’s dick.

“Wow – are you related to that chick with the dragons?” Loki asked, before he could stop himself.

“If you are referring to Alexstrazsa, no,” he answered. “My only living relative is my brother Malfurion, and he’s kind of an asshole.”

“You don’t say,” Loki quipped. He liked this guy already. “I have an asshole brother too. Feels the need to compensate for his manhood issues by waving a massive hammer around.” Loki eyed the massive glaives strapped to the taller man’s back. He hoped Illidan wasn’t compensating, because he really wanted to stay up all night to get fucked.

The demon hunter was eyeing Loki with an expression of hunger on his face, so Loki decided to skip the pleasantries. He stepped right into the taller man’s space and smashed their lips together. Their tongues battled for dominance, like opposing teams in Warsong Gulch. Loki keened into the betrayer’s mouth and the raven-haired Lord of Outland pulled Loki closer, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Loki’s hips.

“Shall we get out of here?” Loki breathed, and the other man nodded and spread his massive wings. That wasn’t quite what Loki had had in mind, but he could roll with it. “Let’s go back to my place.”

~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~*LLIS*~

They landed on Loki’s front porch, and he fumbled drunkenly with his key for a moment before opening the door. No sooner were they inside than Illidan pushed him back against the door, holding him up with one of his massive hands and stripping Loki of his pants in one smooth movement. One of his thick fingers teased Loki’s puckered rosebud.

“You are not prepared,” the Lord of Shadows growled into the skin of Loki’s neck.

“I have some lube in the bedroom,” Loki muttered, and snapped his fingers, magicking them there.

There was a bleat.

“Oh shit!” Loki gasped, stopping dead. “I totally forgot I stole one of Thor’s goats.”

The goat was tied up to Loki’s headboard. (Totally innocently, you understand. Loki would never, ever practice inappropriate charms on goats, or engage in any kind of goat BDSM, no siree bob)

Something weird was going on with Illidan. He and the goat were staring at each other like Thrall and Jaina across a crowded battlefield. They came together in slow motion, like one of those scenes in a rom com. Flowers sprouted from the ground under Illidan’s feet as he loped across the room towards the goat, an expression of rapture on his face.

And everyone had great orgasms. They all had great orgasms, except for Loki.


End file.
